While electric vehicles are excellent from an environmental point of view since they do not release exhaust gas, they have a problem of requiring a relatively long period of time for charging. In order to shorten the charging time, it is necessary to supply a large amount of electric power in a short period of time to electric vehicles; and it is necessary for an area in which only low voltage power lines are laid to increase the power reception capacity of the electric power facilities. Accordingly, there is a technique known to rectify commercial AC power, to store DC power in a large-size storage battery, and to rapidly charge a plurality of electric vehicles of different charging conditions at the same time using the stored DC power (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). The electric vehicle according to Patent Literature 1 is equipped with a rapid-charging control means suitable for an on-vehicle storage battery, and integrated designing is allowed for an on-vehicle storage battery and a rapid-charging control means.
Various types of methods are currently proposed for a method for rapidly charging an electric vehicle. As one of the methods, there is a method for performing charge control suitable for a storage battery equipped in an electric vehicle using a stationary rapid charger, which is provided outdoor or the like to supply the charging controlled power to the electric vehicle (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).